The Letter
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: Emma is a normal girl, or so she thinks, living in a crap world. Abusive parents, the schools 'punching bag', and the only light she can see at the end of this dark, fucked-up tunnel is her three favorite shows, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock. She's always been the odd one out, what if it was for a reason? I don't own SPN, DW, or SH.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what? You're a bitch." Kelly said as she slapped me in the face.

"And you're a jerk." I smirked at my supernatural reference. I was a fandom god. Reference anything to everything in .oo5 milliseconds. I didn't care that my lip was cut and bleeding, it was the best to see her mad. It wasn't even my fault, she started the fight, and I set out to finish it. I was the school freak, which is very fun. (Not really, it sucksssssss!) I'm a giant nerd, and I bat for the other team, which means I'm the center of attention, which apparently doubles as the school punching bag.

"At least I'm not a fagot whose parents hate her." That hit deep, and at home. Okay, so my parents were abusive, but how did she know that? I felt eyes burning into the back of my scull, and tears forming in the brims of my eyes. "And at least I don't cheat on my boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

"I would never, **NEVER **hurt Mary, how DARE you accuse me of that." I hissed, tears now rolling down my cheeks. The shear thought of losing my girlfriend, my love, burned a hole deep in my chest. "And how did you know about my parents?"

"I have my ways, and don't think that's all, I have much more."

"No."

"Oh yes, and don't think I wouldn't tell the whole school." The tears were flooding my face now, making me feel nauseous. The bell suddenly rang, marking the end of lunch. I let out a sigh, and started on my way to gym. Well, not before Kelly twisted my wrist, and punched my eye. On my way to gym I started feeling the spot where Kelly punched me, and looked down at my fingers. A red, thick liquid cascaded down my hand. Fan-fucking-tastic. At least I only had two classes left, or I was supposed to, but once the gym teacher saw me, he sent me to the nurse, who promptly sent me home. That was the last place I wanted to be. Honestly, I needed medical attention, but I knew my parents wouldn't bring me to the hospital. Abusive parents plus a needing to go home early me was never a good recipe. As I thought, I was correct. Sent to my room without dinner, but knowing that my arm needed attention, I crawled out of the one story window and went to house.

Mr. Horton was nice… enough. He drove me to the hospital and drove me back, but not before calling my parents. He didn't know about the problems at home, but when I got home, my dad pushed me inside and started hitting me, then proclaimed that I would have no food for a week. I was used to that, but it was normally only for three days. A week was the most I had gone, and then I had passed out and was given food at school. I was then locked in my room, and my pain medication that was given to me was taken away. Apparently I wasn't 'good enough' to use it. I looked in my mirror and gasped. Yes, my eye had stopped bleeding, but I did have a black eye now. This day was just being great. I finished my homework and laid down, quickly falling into my dream filled sleep. Traveling with the Doctor, hunting with the Winchesters, being at dinner with Soph, solving mysteries with Sherlock… oh, if only they were real.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Get up! Emma don't make me go down there!" I flinched at the thought. The last time she had come in my room…. it wasn't pretty. I looked at my calendar and sighed. Friday, end of the week. I needed this crappy week to be done with. I got out of bed, wincing at the pain in my arm. Stupid parents, I needed those pain pills. I grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window, running to the bus. I knew I wasn't going to get breakfast, so no need to go to the kitchen. Just more screaming and yelling that I could avoid. I sat on the bus and waited, waited, until finally we were at school. I ran to my first period class and took a seat, waiting for Mr. Paine to come in. Instead, a new teacher came in, he was British. He looked smart, glasses and a suit, but he acted like a child.

"Physics, physics, physics physics physics physics PHYSICS." I laughed a little. So, Mr. Smith knew about Doctor Who. This was going to be fun. Okay, so the class was awesome, and I didn't have much homework. I stood up and made my way to the front door, but not before hearing a gasp from the teacher. He was staring at my shirt and I laughed, walking out. It wasn't the reaction I was thinking of, but at least he knew what a TARDIS was. I walked off to orchestra, and was surprised to see yet another substitute. Mrs. Dunkley was supposed to be there, but instead it was this weird, funny looking teacher named Mr. Holmes. Funny, really. He was an amazing violin player, and I learned more that day than I would've learned in a month. I smiled as I walked out of his class. He was muttering something about kids. I ran to my next class, which was on the other side of the building. Social Studies, wonderful.

Weirdest thing, another sub. Mr. Novak, apparently. He knew a lot about history, but said some pretty weird things. Said he was there when Joan of Arc was on the cross, but quickly turned to a new subject. That class passed quickly, and then onto math. They called physics science for some reason, but it basically felt like two math classes. Though, algebra was fun. Mr. Watson was yet ANOTHER sub. He was a little boring, but I had a good time. Then lunch. See, my parents said no food, and didn't give me money, so the real fun at lunch was the computer room. Reading mostly, fan fictions. They were good, and made me feel safe. The bell rang again, and I went to gym. We had another sub, this one was named Mr. Elefante. He announced we were going to do a fitness run, and I groaned, then cursed. My inhaler, left at home. Well, no, not at home. Dad took that too. I sighed and walked up to him while the rest of the class was socializing.

"Mr. E?"

"Yes?"

"I uh- left my inhaler at home, I can't really run without it." He smirked and looked at his clipboard. "Name?"

"Emma, Emma Liangue."

"Right, yes. Asthma. Why don't you help me mark times?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled back and we walked up to the field. I took the time to ask him a few questions.

"Hey, so your name, are you related to the singer of Kansas?"

"No, I wish."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Hey, so uh- are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, your arm, your eye…"

"Oh yeah, just some stupid kid."

"A kid did that to you?"

"Yeah."

"What about the handprint on your face?"

"Oh, right." I cringed and took a deep breath. "Also the girl." He looked at my eyes than shook his head.

"No it's not, you're lying."

"Fine, okay, it was my mom."

"Really? Your mom did that to you?"

"Yeah, I got in the way." I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and I leaned against the rail for support.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He looked at me with worried eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." My stomach growled and I blushed.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes… okay, no. Parents are punishing me, no food for a week."

"What!?"

"Yeah, and my inhaler was taken by my dad, along with my pain meds for this baby." I swung my arm and cringed. Stupid arm.

"Oh my god."

"Meh. I deserve it."

"For what? Nobody deserves to be starved, or hurt."

"I bat for the other team mostly, and my dad is always drunk. My mom is always stressed out for some reason, which sucks on my side. I get hurt a lot from her." Okay, why was I telling this gym teacher my life story? Weird.

"You should talk to the counselor."

"No, if I do that then I get punished. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"You want some food? I can get you something."

"No, I'm fine. You have to teach and such." He still looked worried, but nodded. "You know what's weird? I've had substitutes all day, and all of them seem like major nerds. Like, they were all cosplaying! I mean, my physics teacher looked like The Doctor from Doctor who, not like you would know who that is, and my orchestra teacher acted like Sherlock. Also, my social studies teacher was wearing a suit with a trench coat over and a backwards blue tie. Like, are you kidding me? That's Castiel, from Supernatural. Then my Math teacher acted like John Watson, even had the same last name. As for you, you kinda act like Dean Winchester, and maybe you are, 'cause whenever Sam and Dean are undercover, they use last names of band people. You know, like Kansas or Journey or Survivor. I'm excited to see my sixth period teacher. Maybe I won't have another Sub, but it would be something to talk about, like 'one day I had all substitutes' and stuff like that. I'm probably just rambling to you, like, you're really fit, so you obviously don't know what Doctor who, Supernatural, or Sherlock is, I'm just saying it's a weird coincidence." Mr. Elefante looked at me like I was crazy. "Just saying." I went to shake my arms in a surrender sign, but my arm started throbbing and I stopped. "Damn-fucking-arm." I cursed, sighing at the cast. The teacher smirked and kept walking.

"For a sixteen year old you have quite a mouth."

"Yeah well, I learned to use it when my parents beat me, it takes them by surprise." His smile turned into a frown.

"And these TV shows…"

"Saved my life. I am currently alive because of them. I mean, like, after all the crap that happened to me, I was suicidal, but then someone told me about the TV shows, and they changed my life." I smiled a really cheesy smile and he laughed.

"Why would you want to watch Supernatural though? I heard it's very depressing."

"That's the show that saved me the most. The bond between those brothers… it trumps all. And the angel would sacrifice anything for some regular old humans. I mean like, Christio, they made it through it all." I didn't notice the teacher flinch when I said Christio, I was too preoccupied messing with my cast.

"What did you just say? Chr- something…"

"Christio, it means Christ in Latin. Sorry, I got used to using it wherever I am." The teacher nodded as we reached the center of the field.

"You sit at the table, and I'll instruct these kids." I nodded and sat, watching the gym teacher talk, then everybody else started moving to the starting line. He blew his whistle and everybody started running, and I laughed as a few popular people tripped and fell. After about fifteen minutes, everybody was coming to the table and I started marking times. '_7:05, 10:47, 14:36…' _Once I finished I noticed everyone was done, well, except for one person. I frowned at the page and looked around the track. I got up and started walking towards where I saw the shape of a body behind the baseball field, near the middle of the track. I hid there a lot when I was sad, so I knew the person was probably there. The girl was sitting against the wall, with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and put my arm around her, then quickly retreated when she flinched.

"Are you okay?" I asked, waiting for her to say something along the lines of 'go away faggot.' That never came though.

"No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, that must suck."

"You've never broken up with a boy?"

"No, guys have dumped me but I wasn't to mad, also I bat for the other team."

"Oh."

"My name is Emma." I held out my hand and she reluctantly took it, and I pulled her up.

"Sophie." I smiled.

"Cute name. How about we go back to the clipboard, and I'll give you a time of… 10:27. Does that sound good?" She nodded, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. We walked across the field and I put her down for the time promised, then handed the clipboard back to the teacher.

"Here Mr. E." He took it and smiled, then frowned at the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Sophie, why don't you go back to the locker room, I'll meet you there." She nodded hastily and left.

"What's with her?"

"Her boyfriend just broke up with her." He smirked and leaned next to me.

"I know, I was watching you guys. You have a kind heart, keep it that way." I nodded and he smiled. "Good, why don't you go get changed. Maybe I'll be back tomorrow." I mock-saluted and went on my way. Sophie was waiting for me and I smiled, but cringed when I lifted my arm to change out of the shirt.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you need help?"

"Already taking my clothes off and we haven't even been on a date?" I joked and she laughed a little. She gently started helping with my shirt then gasped when she saw my back.

"Oh my god… your back…"

"Yeah, bruises, I'm fine."

"Those must hurt."

"Meh, not really." She smiled and helped me put on my other shirt.

"Can you do the pants?"

"Yeah." I quickly changed into my jeans and smiled. "There, see, not so bad." She nodded and the bell rang, we both ran to class. "What's your next class?"

"Social Studies. Yours?"

"English. Let's chat tomorrow?"

"Yeah." We went our separate ways and a flurry of excitement passed through me. A. Next class was with Mary! And B. I would get to talk to Sophie tomorrow! I never really got friends who were girls, so this was a nice change. I took my seat at the back of the class and smiled yet again. All classes with subs. This one had long hair, and a suit on. He looked professional, yet casual. He looked like a moose- like Sam. I smiled. Maybe all these teachers knew each other and were doing this on purpose. English was my favorite subject, and I smiled when he assigned a free-write. Those were my favorite. I'm pretty sure I did more smiling today then I had in a VERY long time. It felt good. Unfortunately, that would soon end. A letter arrived on my desk three minutes before class ended and you looked at it. '_From Mary, read now.' _I smiled and opened it. Two minutes till class was over.

'_Emma, this is hard to explain. Do you remember when I was popular? Well I still am. These past five months have been a hoax. It was fun to make you think you were loved. Well, goodbye. Never talk to me again.' _Tears were flowing down my cheeks and then the bell rang. I stayed in my seat as everybody left, my head on my desk. I stayed that way until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey." I looked up and muttered a 'hi' to my English teacher, or rather, substitute. "What's wrong?" I motioned to my letter and he took it, then read it, then gave it back. "Teenagers suck. Always finding one person and making their life hell." I nodded and started getting ready to leave. "I think I may be back tomorrow, I understand you need to get your bus, but if you need anything, come to me." I cracked a fake smile that he obviously didn't buy and started leaving the classroom. The teacher suddenly stopped me, looking at his phone then handed me a letter. "Tomorrow, on the field. We're having a last minute student meeting for the exceptional." I nodded and went my normal way to the bus. At the front of the school, kids were always waiting to push me around, so I chose the walk around the school to the bus, only this time, people were the way I normally went. I ran past them and ran home, making it there in time to jump in bed and do homework. Sleep came badly that night. Nightmares of my love leaving, and of time wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday mornings were always a day where I would sleep in, but not today. Today I actually had something to do. The letter said to be there at 10, so when I woke up at 9, my mind immediately went to getting ready. I jumped into the shower then dried off, making sure to put my hair into a ponytail. I didn't have time to dry it out- I did have to walk (or run) after all. I put on a short sleeved blue shirt and a sweatshirt, then threw on some jeans. I jumped out of my window and ran to the school, holding the letter, a notebook, three pens, and my phone in my backpack. I ran to school, cursing myself for forgetting a pencil. When I reached the school, I walked behind the gym and screamed when someone came from behind, covering my mouth and putting a knife to my throat.

"Kelly." The person from behind me said. I was whimpering, I didn't want to die, and what the hell did Kelly have to do with this?

"Hello Emma." She sneered, her eyes turning black.

"Oh my… are you a demon?"

"Smart little girl, aren't you."

"Please don't kill me!"

"Why not? You don't seem to understand. You are one of the most powerful beings in all universes, and you deserve to be destroyed, but first, a few fun things. Bring them out." A few seconds later, two people were thrust forward, and I gasped. My parents… they're being held by two demons, knives to their throats.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Seriously? You want to make us choose us or her? Her! She's a disgusting waste of space!" My dad shouted. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm your daughter you arrogant twit!" I screamed back. My own parents doing this… wow.

"You aren't my daughter! My daughter died in a car crash when she was two. You came along the day after, acting and talking like her. We took you in, and now look where you are! A disgusting freak." I stared into space, shocked. I never remembered a car crash… but I don't.

"Am I adopted?"

"Duh!" My mom said. "Of course you are. I'm beautiful, your father is handsome, and you would've been like that too if you were our child. Of course, you're just ugly."

"Kill me!" I shouted. The demons looked at each other, stunned.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said kill me! If I die in front of them, maybe they will feel a bit of pain, if not for me then for their daughter. Kill me, cut of my head, do whatever, I don't give a flying fuck. You want to know my secret? Them. They ruined my life, made me hate myself. I've tried to take my life a dozen times, and it doesn't work! Just kill me!" I sobbed, falling to the ground. I looked up and saw a fifty-ish year old man. He smirked and plunged his knife into my side.

"As you wish." I grimaced in pain, but kept from screaming or blacking out… amazingly. The knife burned, and there seemed to be a sort of blue light coming from the inside of me. I spat out some blood beside me and struggled to get up.

"You see Kelly, I don't care that I'm dying, I've wanted to for quite a while now, but you're a demon. I know I'm in no shape to be doing this but…" I took the knife out of my stab wound and plunged it into Kelly's heart. An orange light flashed, and she was on the ground, dead. The other four demons started coming towards me and I started speaking.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica," The demons were shaking, and basically running towards me. I had seen the show enough though, I knew the whole thing by heart. "Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" Black smoke shot out of each of their mouths and I smiled. "Audios, Bitch." I was falling now, unable to hold my own weight. I hit the ground and then carefully got up again, desperate to live. I walked over to my parents.

"You're dying Emma, and not a single tear." My mother sneered.

"I am dying, that's true, but in my last few moments, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago." I took the knife that was still in my hand and slashed it across both their throats. They both started choking, falling to the ground, and I smiled. They weren't affected by the exorcism, but I knew why. Black smoke was drifting from the slash wounds I made in their necks. The demon was literally them. I felt a rage of pain go through my body and I put more pressure on my side, inching towards the steps. If I could just get to the top… I felt a strange sensation, and then, just as I had wished, I was at the top of the field. I smirked when I saw the short teacher look at me, Mr. Freeman I think, and then gasp. The rest of the teachers looked at me, and I was still smirking.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late…" I said as I saw the not-so-tall-not-so-short gym teacher rush towards me. He lifted me up just to set me back on the ground again. "Ran into some demons. In your regular clothes I most certainly know who you are now."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Dean." I coughed. "Winchester." He smiled then lifted my hand off my wound. I cringed but kept in a cry. I looked down to where Dean was looking. He was looking at my wound, or rather the blue light coming from it, but I was more distracted by my hand.

"Well, this is new." I coughed, spitting more blood beside me. He looked at my hand and more-or-less backed up a lot. I shakily stood up, and looked down at my hand, or rather, the light surrounding it.

**A/N: Any guesses on what Emma here might be? Please comment them! Comments mean the world! Those writers know how I feel! Please, please PLEEEEEASE! Okay, yeah. BYEEE, see you sooooooon! XPIE 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The light around my hand was golden, and just growing stronger. Many years of obsessing over Doctor who made me know at least a little of what I was supposed to do, but I was still scared out of my mind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the said person. He smiled and I smiled back a bit.

"Right, okay, so you'll want to stay calm, and focus on something strong and powerful, something to keep you grounded." I nodded and he smiled again. "Make sure not to point any limbs at anyone, that would will end badly." I nodded and I now realized I must have been crying. "You'll do great."

"I don't want to change though." The Doctor nodded like he understood.

"I never want to either, but you'll get used to what you get." I looked down at my hands, and saw they were getting even brighter. "Okay, it's time. Keep in mind what I told you." He quickly ran away from me, and I could see him motioning for people to get farther away. Normally he would try and do this in the Tardis, make sure no one got hurt… I heard the familiar sound and looked around me. The outside was going away, being closed off by a golden interior. I heard the sound again and realized now we must have been in deep space. '_Okay, now or never Emma. Focus. Ummmm… yes! Perfect!' _ I sighed and looked at my hands. It was time. A strong power came over me and I felt a fire-like power shoot out of me. I screamed and a few seconds later relaxed. God, my body ached everywhere, but it felt strangely good… like new. I sighed and looked down. Okay, so I had arms, and legs, and I was still a girl, but my hair said otherwise. Pixie cut, YAY! I wanted this for a while, but my parents never let me get one. I walked through the TARDIS, looking for a mirror or something. I knew it was a risk, but I was part time lord or something… so maybe she would be nice to me?

"Hey so Ummmm… I know you're not an inanimate object so I was wondering if I could see a mirror or something." I started to walk forward and smiled when I reached what looked like a girl's closet. "Thanks sexy." I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. I looked so different. Pale skin, pixie cut brown hair, hazel eyes, normal body shape. Not to skinny, and not to fat. What really caught my eye was the bright blue wings on my back. Okay, if I were to guess, I think I'm some angel/ time lord hybrid. Weird. Alright Ummmm… so should I just think them away? Yeah, okay. '_Okay weird-ass-wings… Ummmm, can you go away? Yeah, thanks.' _I sighed and looked back in the mirror. YAY! They left. I'm so awesome! I was a bit taller and a bit skinnier, so that was pretty cool. Okay, so now that I was done checking myself out, I went back to the console room.

"Okay TARDIS. I saw the doctor using this a while back… so I may or may not need some help. Or you can just, like, bring me back yourself… yeah. I'm pretty sure the doctor will want you back, not to mention you're still kinda on fire… everywhere…" Suddenly the TARDIS started making a whirring sound and I smiled. YAY! BACK HOME! The TARDIS landed and I stepped out, coughing. Damn, during the flight that thing started smoking very badly. Meh, it'd fix itself.

"Where's Emma?!" Dean screamed, running towards me and putting a knife to my neck.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm Emma."

"No you're not."

"Need proof?"

"I have it in front of me! You look nothing like her."

"Dean, she's Emma." The doctor piped up, smiling at me.

"Psh, yeah right."

"Why did you come here?" I asked, forming a plan.

"We had word of a harmful hybrid of an angel and time lord. The person can ruin the world. We were going to kill it, but the Doctor convinced us to mostly just take it under our wing."

"Okay, now, I just regenerated, as a time lord would do, and you were looking at my wound, which had grace spilling from it. The knife was an angel blade, which basically hurt like hell… put two and two together and what do you get?"

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah Dean, looks like I'm the one you were looking for. Anywho, why did Sherlock come with you?"

"Uh- he was supposed to figure out who you were…"

"Yes well, hello everyone. I'm Emma the great and powerful who can apparently destroy universes… Yeah. So I'm gonna go shopping, I believe I went down two sizes in clothes and got taller, so yeah. Although I do like baggy clothes. Pudding sounds good, don't you think? Pudding or bananas. I couldn't eat bananas in my old form, but maybe I can in this one? That would be super cool! Anyways, yeah. Have you ever eaten escargo? I've always wanted to, but I never have tried it. I've always wanted a car too. My demon parents wouldn't let me get one though. Did you know my parents were demons? I did, it was cool, like all of a sudden I could see them… I don't know why but I could… I'm rambling, I ramble… I had a friend who rambled, she was very odd… am I odd? Yeah, I think I'm odd. Okay, now I'm just going to pass out… so yeah, talk soon." As planned, or what I said or whatever, I passed out.

**Deans POV:**

Emma started talking really fast then she just kinda blacked out.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?"

"If my prediction is correct, she just turned into a completely different person, so she is reliving her past self?"

"Correct Mr. Holmes. I would recommend putting her in the first door on the left down the stairs in the TARDIS? I believe it should be back to normal now… it was on fire but I think it's okay now." Sam nodded and stepped forward, picking her up bridal style and stepping inside the TARDIS. A few minutes later he stepped out, brushing off his hands.

"She was in bad shape… her clothes are covered in blood, are there any clothes for her in the room I put her in?" Sam asked, smiling.

"No, but perhaps you should go back to her place of residence and pick some up for her?" The Doctor said as Sam smiled, and I laughed.

"Fine, go get some clothes for your girlfriend, bitch." I threw the impala keys at him and he caught them effortlessly.

"Not my girlfriend, Jerk." He replies, walking off the field. I smiled and grabbed Cas's hand.

"Come on Cas." I tugged him towards the TARDIS and we walked to our room.

**A/N: OMG, I DIDN'T! Okay, I did. Destiel is cannon in this, and Sabriel is in the show Emma watches, but not in their life…. maybe they will change that? Also, John lock is cannon. I ship it. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Karina. She pressured me into posting this, so thank you, I needed the extra push for this chapter. Ummmm… what else. YES! I may or may not make Captain Jack/ Doctor cannon… please comment which one you want me to do below. I look forward to our next chat! CHAO! XPIE333 **


	4. Chapter 4

I shot straight up and looked around my surroundings. I was laying on an oak bed with red sheets and white pillows. The room was a vibrant blue color that made me think of the TARDIS. Right. Last memory. I was… regenerating. Wings. Pixie cut hair. Walking out of a fiery TARDIS. Rambling. Passing out. Now I'm here. Okay… there was a pair of clothes on the bed, and a duffel in the corner. I got most of my clothes from a shopping spree with Mary when we were still dating. She took me out for my birthday and I got whatever I wanted. The clothes on the bed were a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, jeans, and a green sweatshirt. I picked up the clothes and looked around the room, stopping when I saw a door. I cautiously got up and made my way towards it. The door creaked open, and inside the room was a magnificent bathroom. I saw a shower and smiled. That's what I needed. A shower.

I got into the small shower after stripping down, and I sighed in relief as the pellets of warm water cascaded down my body. I actually got a good look at my body this time, and DAMN there was some changes. Like, I didn't have scars anymore. That was weird. I had cut before, and I had a bunch of scars running up and down my arms and legs. This was nice though. Nothing to remind me of my haunted past. What else? Well, my hair was a natural color. That was… new. And my wings, they were like, covered in blood. That was hard to get off. You know, I was kinda sexy… okay, never mind. Falling in love with yourself… awkward. One thing I get to check off my never-want-to-do bucket list.

I slowly got out after completely cleaning myself off, then I dressed in the clothes that were picked out for me, taking a while to try and get the jeans to fit. I was skinnier, and taller, so they were a bit baggy and short, but that was ok. I threw on the BVB T and then placed the green sweatshirt on my bed, deciding against wearing it. The TARDIS was much too warm for it. I looked around, then stopped at the brown door on the other side of the room. Maybe…

I found myself walking towards it, then pulling on the door handle and feeling the door open with a soft _click. _I then found my feet walking forward, then stopping at the bottom of a pair of stairs that led up. I heard faint voices talking, so I sat on the bottom step and listened intently.

"Why did Sherlock and John leave?" A groggy gruff voice asked, which I assumed belonged to Dean.

"Because they had to get back, Lestrade called them about a case." A different, more awake sounding voice replied, which I found myself identifying as Sam.

"And how do you know this?" Dean asked, and a huff escaped Sam's lips.

"The Doctor told me." Sam replied, sounding very annoyed with his brother.

"And where is he?" Dean asked, turning around when he heard a thump.

"_He _is right here. Sorry about the delay boys, I had to switch the Atom divider to off and the Proton Molecular structure to on so…" The Doctor trailed off, and from what I could hear, it sounded quiet in the room. "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey stuff. Sorry, forgot I wasn't talking to myself or another Timelord or something."

"We are not alone." I heard a deep voice state, and I chuckled. Castiel. Definitely Castiel. I found it as my cue, so I stood up and jogged up the stairs.

"Hello amigos." I half- waved and smiled when The Doctor came up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Good to see you. How are you feeling?" I shrugged, and looked at where Sam and Dean were also making their way over to me, Castiel trailing not far behind.

"Good actually, it feels a little weird, you know, new body and stuff, but I think I like it. Anywho, what are we up to?" Sam looked over at Dean who shrugged, then he turned back to me.

"Sherlock had to leave because of a case, but we just got a text. Here." He handed a call phone to me and I read over it, smiling to myself.

**Case. In need of assistance. Come to 221B Baker St.**

**SH**

I handed the phone back and looked at the men staring intently at me before I rolled my eyes and stepped over to the TARDIS console, resting my hand on a switch and turning to the four men.

"What are we waiting for then? Adventure is at hand! Let's go!" I flipped the switch and sent The TARDIS into a whirlwind speed, smiling when I saw Castiel hold onto Dean while the shaking was going on. '_I never thought this would really happen. Let's hope it never stops.' _

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT WILL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME**

**A/N: Oh my chuck I really needed to update this and I'm so glad I did! This story is not over, and I didn't mean to make it seem like I was abandoning, and sorry for the short chapter, but yeah, hope you forgive me. Reasons I didn't update:**

**Dog Died**

**Homework**

**School in general**

**Best friend almost killed herself**

**Writers block**

**And, dun dun dun daaaaa! Demon Trap Productions! So, I'm gonna explain what that is. My friends and I have decided to make a You Tube channel where we do fan videos of supernatural mostly, where we will be doing our own series going off of season 6/7 and doing mini ship episodes. Also, we'll be doing Fanfiction takes! Basically what that means is that we will take a Fanfiction, (Preferably One-shot) and reenact it.**

**So what I need for you guys to do is to A) Sub to us on Instagram at demontrapproductions, Twitter at Demon Trap Productions, Facebook at Demon Trap Productions, and Ifunny at Demon Trap Productions. (When you sub to our Instagram there will be a link to the You Tube) and B) Send me fanfics of your own or others (With the permission of author) that you love and want to see come to life, then PM me the name of the fanfic and author. Thank you so much! I love you guys! XPie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning for minor character death and torture :P Also near the middle you will see I am only referring to Emma by her name and you'll see a little later why.**

_**Drip**__. Pause. __**Drip**__. Pause. __**Drip**__. Pause. __**Drip**__. Pause. __**Drip**__. Pause... _The noise continued, Always a single drip, then a second long pause, only to start up again. To her, it didn't feel like just a drip. It was as though a gong kept banging in her head, over and over and over and over until it would drive her insane. Thoughts were mangled, as they had been for hours-days-weeks? Who was counting? It had felt like an eternity of being stuck in that chamber, but she knew it could only be a small blip in her timeline. After all, she was an eternal being, harder to kill with her angel skills and her timelord skills _combined. _There was a single thought she could keep looping in her mind though, and it certainly would've scared herself if she wasn't so out of it.

'_Why am I still alive?' _The question was justified though, as her captors were her best friends- or maybe they weren't- that thought wasn't quite working properly. Hell, that one recurring sentence was the only thing distracting her from the knife currently digging very deep into her skin. Dean, with his black eyes and mark glowing, was slicing into her, making fresh wound on her arms where she hoped- prayed- there wouldn't be any. Ever. That was in the past. But if these cuts were deep enough to draw grace, then she knew she was screwed for scarring. Everyone had been in to cut another mark, make another scratch, torture her with words, everything under the sun.

The pain was gone. Without warning really. It was replaced with a dull ache, which she knew was the grace working hard to take the pain away. A new thought, '_What the hell?' _Took place in her brain, but then quickly disappeared like all the rest. She saw Dean leave the room, really only because her head was strapped to the top of the chair, if it hadn't been her head would be hanging down, and a new person appeared. And the faces were shifting to, which was way too much for her brain to comprehend. One second it was a misshapen demon, the next it was a face- a familiar one… Not Sherlock or John, or The Doctor or Dean, or even Castiel or Sam…

"Emma. Pleased to see you again." The demon slowly twirled a blade in one hand, stabbing it into a table placed in the corner of the room-dungeon… whatever it was. "Do you recognize this?" Thoughts were pooling in interest at what it could be, but with the squint of her eyes, she knew. She could tell… '_It can't be...' _The demon laughed slowly, one might say evilly, as it saw fear pool in her eyes. "Angel blade, yes. Have you enjoyed the past month or torture? I have, it has been so entertaining to watch!" Heels clicked against the ground as the demon came closer, grabbing Emma's face. "Why don't you scream anymore Emma? I _loved _it when you screamed... " The demon dug it's fingernails into Emma's face, sharp enough to draw more blood- hardly noticed against all the other blood covering her body.

The demon patted her face and sighed. "So sorry dear…" '_That voice...' _"You understand though, don't you?" '_That hair...' _"I mean-" The demon grabbed the knife out of the table and spun it, grinning. "You just need to be eliminated. Your species shouldn't exist!" The demon walked back over, crouching down to see Emma face-to-face. '_Those eyes...' _"I'm doing the world a favor, you can't hate me for that." A pain burned against her face, sharp enough to bring a small amount of clarity to her brain. She screamed and sobbed, collapsing against the metal chair rusted with blood.

"So-ophie…" The demon cackled- _fucking cackled- _and brought the blade down on her arm, making Emma cry out again, grace spilling from her wounds.

"Finally, you've recognized me! I was afraid you wouldn't and I'd just have to kill you without having a good chat. England's a beautiful place, don't you think? I know you really only got to see it for two days or so, but it's a wonderful country to die…" The blade was ripped from her arm and thrust into her chest, another scream ripping through her as the blade was ripped out of her again. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Sophie trailed a hand down Emma's cheek, wiping away a few tears. Orange and yellow light spewed from Emma, illuminating the room as the blade was brought down again, touching her chest before a bang was heard and the knife dropped to the ground, Sophie following suit.

"Fuck." John rushed forward, dropping the gun on the ground and bringing a hand to Emma's face, making her flinch. The fire was pooling around her. John was pulled back by The Doctor and the room was sealed, the fiery light spreading through the room and healing her, making her different, new, _energized. _The last one would only last for a few minutes though. Emma's bonds were broken in the fire, and Emma sprang up from the chair, throwing the door open with Grace. Emma stormed out of the room and a hand landed on Emma's shoulder. Emma recognized it as The Doctor's and with a swift movement Emma shrugged off the hand, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Tardis."

"We'll head over right now, okay? Have some tea, Talk stuff over-"

"There's nothing to talk about." Emma took another breath, looking around the people who tortured her for a month. They weren't _them, _but they looked like it. "Now, Sherlock, where's the Tardis?"

"Around the bend in the corner, but I advise-" Emma pushed past the group of men and stormed down the hall, quickly finding the Tardis and opening the door,going to the familiar room every night had been spent in. In a swift motion the door was locked and Emma had laid down on the bed, passing out in bloody clothes.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

The first thing Emma did when waking up hours later was sealing the door shut with grace. '_They can't get in now… no one can. You're safe.' _Emma shuddered and walked to the bathroom, peeling off the month-old clothes and stepping into the burning hot shower, scrubbing until the new skin was red and raw. A thought passed through Emma's brain in the shower, and kick-started the panicking process. '_Fuck. I'm a dude.' _

**A/N: Unfortunately I will not be able to update for another three weeks because I leave for Europe tomorrow morning *Internal squee* and will not be able to write for three weeks. :p sorry but I have ideas following this and i can't wait to write them so yeah! See you soon! (Well not see but you know what I mean…) **


End file.
